Loving my sister
by whale45
Summary: I was bored and there was no Sadie/Carter stories. So if you don't like don't read. Enjoy!
1. Loving my sister

**Warning! incest!**

Hello my name is Carter Kane and I just saved the world from Set with my sister. In the process I found out my girlfriend was a statue and she was somewhere in the world, sleeping while I am training magicians and horny as hell. Why not have sex with them? Well because when I asked the ONLY girl old enough for me she slapped me and said she wasn't a prostitute (That was Jaz by the way.) One day I looked at my sister Sadie and (strangely) thought she was hot. The first thing that crossed my mind was: You are a sick pervert who needs help. The second thing was FUCK HER FUCK HER FUCK HER! The third thing was "You know back in ancient Egypt many people had sex with or married their sister, which was the thought that won me over. So I walked over to her and said "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

I led her into my room and she said "Well what is it?"

I spoke the command word for horny and the hieroglyphs glowed above her head.

She said "CARTER WHAT THE HELL ARE-" her facial expression changed and she said "I want you inside me. Now."

She took off her jacket and her bra revealing nearly flat breasts. Next she gave me a lap dance, grinding against my cock with speed and pressure. I thought "_This is sooo wrong yet so right!" _Then with one more stroke I could not contain my self and I removed her pants and panties and threw her on the bed.

By the way have I ever mentioned that she has the nicest ass in the world?

She sat up and went doggy stile position giving me a nice view of her pussy and ass.

I had a tough time deciding so I did ini mini miny moe with my dick to choose. Then I closed my eyes and thrust in.

She screamed with pain and pleasure and when I opened my eyes I was in her ass.

With each thrust shed whimper a little and her ass would tighten.

Then I asked her "Faster?" and she replied "Faster." Then I sped up and my war god instincts took over.

I started thrusting deeper and harder and yelled "WHOSE MY LITTLE SLAVE!"

She whimpered "Y-you are."

I yelled "I CANT HEAR YOU!"

"YOU ARE, MASTER!"

Then I came which must have snapped her out of it because she said "What the hell just happened and why does my ass hurt?"

She turned around and yelled "CARTER KANE WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU Mph!" Next thing she knew, she had a dick in her mouth.

I grabbed her head and slowly moved it back and forth. Then I sped up a little. And then again. Then I started to go deeper which made her gag and choke. And pretty soon I was going at a good pace and went fairly deep. She often made weird noises like gurgling and gagging noises. Then I knew I was about to cum. I went as fast as I could, grabbed her hair, went and as deep as I could which caused her to make many pitiful noises. Then with one glorious thrust I came with big and long pumps of cum. I let go of her and she slowly slid off and breathed like it was her first time in hours (Which it probably was.) Then I spoke the command for sleep and then the command for forget, dressed her up, and carried her to her room.


	2. and her friends

**More incest and this chapter gets a little weird by the way...  
**

**A couple of months later...**

I was sleepily eating breakfast when Sadie entered the room.

"What's up?" I asked.

"My friends Liz and Emma are coming over for the weekend so I want you to be nice and stay out of our business."

My dick sprang up. Sadie had shown me a picture of her two friends. Liz is a hot redhead with freckles peppering her face (I find freckles very hot) and Emma is Native American (also very hot) and she very nice looking spikey hair. Maybe I can get a threesome going.

"Alright, just as long as you stay out of my business," I said.

"Deal. Well I guess I'd better go study my scrolls." she said as she exited.

"_She's been studying those 'scrolls' a lot lately."_

**The Next Day...**

"Is this the right place?" Emma asked as she looked at the abandon warehouse.

"Ya It's the right address and everything," Liz replied.

Then the warehouse dissipated and a mansion appeared.

"I guess it is the right place," Emma said in amazement.

They went up to the door and rang the doorbell so I went to go to answer it.

When I opened the door Liz and Emma nearly fainted.

"Oh. ." Liz said "He's even hotter than he was in the picture!"

Emma was stuttering so much I couldn't even understand her.

I took Liz's hand and said "Your face is as beautiful as the starriest night."

She fainted and luckily I caught her before she fell.

"Come on in," I said

Emma blushed and walked in.

We sat down on the couch and Liz woke up.

"Sadie isn't here right now so its just the three of us."

"Well why don't you show us a tour of your room then?" Emma said with a seductive smile and winked.

"Sure" I said.

I walked them upstairs and brought them into my room.

"WHOA!" they said in unison. "This place is huge!"

"Ya," I said "the bed can fit 5 people"

"That's more than enough for the both of us," Liz said seductively.

"The three of us," I corrected as I took off my shirt.

Emma and Liz stood there wide-eyed for a while.

Then the 3 of us crawled up on the bed.

"Wow," Emma said "It's like sitting on a giant marshmallow!"

I looked to the right of me and I noticed that Liz was already topless. She had beautiful D-cup breasts, covered with freckles. Next thing I knew Emma had taken My pants off.

Liz started to lick my cock slowly and softly while Emma and I fingered her.

"Blow me."

Liz put her mouth on and my Dick could of exploded right there. Emma took my mind off of it by putting here pussy in my face. I started to lick her which caused her to make some squeaks and moans. Liz and Emma switched positions and Emma was sucking me off while I made out with Liz.

All of a sudden Sadie burst into the room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" she yelled.

_"Not this again" _I said to myself.

Then I spoke the command word for horny and her facial expression changed an she said "Can I join?" Then she climbed up on me with Emma while Liz was still sucking me.

Sadie then sat on my face as she and Emma started to make out. At the same time I was about to cum It started to get very hard to breathe. I started to struggle and moan as Sadie pressed down harder on me and as Emma sped up. Liz went all the way down and sucked hard as I came.

Sadie got up off my face and Liz said "What next?"

Sadie said "I've been working on a spell that can help us in this situation"

**WARNING! This is when it gets weird, some of you may enjoy it though. **

Then she said "FU TA"

Then a dick grew out of her pussy.

"_So that's what she's been studying"_ I thought.

Liz and Emma stared in awe.

"B-b-but how..." Emma stammered.

"I see someones been studding forbidden magic." I said.

"Are we going to start or what?" Sadie asked .

Liz and Emma got into doggie style position while Sadie and I decided that i would take Emma and she would take Liz.

I got behind Emma and positioned my cock at her entrance and shoved in. She screamed with pleasure then I heard Liz scream too. Sadie had chosen to do it anal with Liz. I went slow at first. Emma was moaning with pleasure and begging me to speed up. I started to go faster and felt her walls tighten around my cock. So I decided to speed up more. The feeling was more intense than when I did it with Sadie. I couldn't help but to moan with pleasure as she tightened up some more. After about 10 minutes I was about to cum. I started to go as fast as I could.

Emma screamed " I'M CUMMING!"

Her pussy tightened even more and we came in unison. Emma passed out from the intense pleasure while Sadie and Liz were still at it.

"Don't stop Sadie! Don't... MPH!" she said as I shoved my cock in her mouth.

Liz started to whimper and breathe heavy as I started to thrust in her throat. Sadie was still going strong from behind, thrusting slow, fast, then deep. Liz looked up at me with big eyes, started to twirl her tongue, and hum. I was about to explode, so to teach her a lesson I started to thrust deeper and deeper int her throat. She started to whimper loader as Sadie sped up to a lightning fast speed. I then thought that I might as well cum so I started to thrust down her throat at incredible speeds. Sadie let out a girly squeal as she came and so did I. We both pulled out and sprayed waves of cum all over her and each other.

Then I saw the doorknob turn. Jaz and Bast walked in.


	3. Loving without my sister

**Guess who's baaaack...**

**Sorry for the long delay, but to make it up to you here is a chapter of everybody's favorite Lemon series: Loving my Sister! **

**Also I will be writing a Xenoblade Chronicles story, and if you don't know what Xenoblade is, GO BUY IT NOW!**

* * *

Jaz and Bast stood in the doorway, Jaz had an amused, and curious twinkle in her magnificent blue eyes, while Bast had a hint of anger in her moonlit yellow eyes.

Sadie was still in full blown fuck mode, and she was pounding Liz's ass as if she didn't notice them, while Emma and I sat there, with horrified looks on our faces.

Finally, Bast broke the silence; "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! STOP RIGHT NOW!"

Jaz said "C'mon bast, let them have their fun," and then she whispered _"and maybe I could join too."_

"_Let them have their fun!? _Jaz you know that his is cr-" Bast stopped suddenly, as rope wrapped around her body.

"MMMPH!"

"Ah, forbidden magic I see," Jaz said, "no need to use it on me, I'm perfectly willing."

"Wait," I said, "why didn't you say yes when I asked you earlier?"

"Because I just can't say no to a party."

Sadie yelled, "I call Bast!" as she scampered over to the door.

Jaz looked at Sadie, then looked at her waist approvingly.

More forbidden magic I see, what have you all been up to?

"MMMPH!"

I looked over and saw that Sadie had penetrated Bast.

"Well, lets get this party started."

* * *

I climbed up onto the bed, while Emma went over to Bast and Sadie to have a little bit of fun.

Jaz took her clothes off slowly, which was very painful to watch. She had B sized breasts, and shimmering white skin that complimented her blond hair perfectly. Even though I had recently received the greatest sex of my life, my cock had sprung up for action once more.

Jaz positioned her entrance over my dick, and pushed down with great force.

"Ouch! What the hell was that?!"

"Oh, I forgot to mention, I like it rough." She said licking her lips.

She kept pounding on me, and she seemed to put more force into each thrust.

Although it felt good, it was also painful as hell, so I decided that I had enough.

I flipped her over as she was moaning, which put a surprised look on her face.

"Liz, could you do me a favor?" I said with a mischievous look in my eye.

She looked at me, nodded and stuck her pussy into Jaz's face.

"Mrmph!"

"You like it rough huh?" I said, "Well then you'll love this!"

I started to ram my cock in full force, which caused her to stifle muffled moans and whimpers, and gasp for air under Liz's pressure. She started to scream as Liz and I pressed down harder, and she came.

Liz moved out of the way and I rammed my dick into her throat at full force. She stared to gag and gurgle as I shoved it in and out of her throat. Liz was now at the other end eating her out.

I stared to speed up every minute or so, each being a bigger piece of heaven than the last, until the inevitable happened. I felt the old, now familiar feeling of the rising semen. I gave one more mighty thrust into her throat.

She screamed , which was barely audible with my organ in her throat, as my juices shot down her throat in one mighty burst.

I lifted out of her throat and she desperately gasped for like she had just ran a marathon across the world.

As Liz cleaned my cock of I looked over at Bast and smiled to myself.


End file.
